Venomous Tongue
by Soundwave 0107
Summary: When an old enemy of the past seeks help from the Titans, Robin discovers that sometimes, the worst foe is the one who speaks truth, not lies.
1. Chapter 1

Really, it should have been a normal day for the team. Well, as normal as things got for them. Let's face it, when a martial artist, an alien, a cyborg, a shape-shifter and a sorceress get together, it's not really that normal in the first place. But it depends on one's viewpoint, I suppose.

Regardless, the day had started out relatively okay. Cyborg and Beast Boy clashed over the tomato sauce (For ham and tofu-bacon, respectively), which eventually led to Raven losing her temper and taking the condiment for herself. Starfire had to intervene on the two complaining boy's behalf, successfully convincing Raven to give it back.

And by convincing, I mean she distracted her with herbal tea while a green tentacle sneakily grabbed it back when she wasn't looking.

During this, Robin drank coffee, stuffed his face with eggs and read the newspaper. Nothing interesting on the paper, to be honest; a sales offer here, a report on a missing cargo there, football was the most popular sport in Jump and a piece dedicated to Beast Boy's single-handed foiling of a bank robbery, simply by scaring the robbers with his Tyrannosaurus form.

Anyway, after breakfast, Starfire took Silkie and Beast Boy for a walk, Cyborg and Raven played chess and Robin indulged himself in watching a nature documentary about eagles or something like that.

Eventually, right after Raven had flattened Cyborg for the fifth time and Starfire had returned, clutching Silkie in her arms while Beast Boy complained of worm poop, the alarm went off.

Robin sighed as he switched the television to display the problem. Oh boy, looks like a giant robot was tearing up the stadium. Another sigh, and the Boy Wonder declared: "Titans, go!"

Thanks to the ability to defy gravity, Starfire and Raven got there first. The robot was an impressive construction; massive treads propelled it across the ground as the humanoid torso blasted rockets and lasers everywhere with arm-like appendages, causing a real mess of things. The girls went into action; flanking the metalloid menace from both sides, they blasted it, testing its defences. The robot responded with a swarm of missiles, which were no trouble to dodge.

The T-Car, carrying the remaining three Titans, chose this moment to burst through the entrance, showing off an impressive cannon on its roof.

"Oh yeah! Let's see how my new and improved proton cannon handles this hunk-a-junk!" Cyborg hollered, pressing the bright red button on the dashboard.

The cannon fired a blast of light that slammed into the robot, leaving an impressive scorch mark on the silver metal. It turned to face this new threat, and fired a sort of wave of energy that was heading right towards them.

"Might wanna dodge that." Robin said, as casual as you can imagine, and Cyborg heeded his advice with a skilful swerve to the left.

Beast Boy slipped through the back window as a hawk, zooming into the air, before diving down as a rhinoceros. The robot saw it coming, but was too slow to react-

CRASH!

The machine smashed into the wall of the stadium, engine sputtering and upper half flailing.

Beast Boy reverted to human form and grinned: "Alright! Time to show this thing what I'm made of!"

The robot promptly fired a massive missile at him.

"Thankfully, I'm made of RUN AWAY!"

As Beast Boy did exactly what he said he would, managing to avoid the missile, Raven, observing from the air, called out to Starfire: "C'mon, let's just finish this already."

The alien grinned and seized her friend's hand, and the two zoomed as one for their target. Hands alighting with their respective powers, they span around, creating a cyclone of green and black, which hit the robot head-on.

Impressively, it didn't blow up, rather being flung to the way on the far side of the arena, but it was clearly on its last legs; the treads were ripped, the panels were dented, the single optic upon the machine was beeping wildly and sparks zipped out of the numerous cracks and tears. Nevertheless, it was ready for a final stand, as one mechanical arm split apart to reveal a truly intimidating energy cannon, that began to charge energy-

With a blur of red, a single birdarang impaled the 'chest' of the robot. The optic blinked once, then twice, before the machine wheezed, the cannon powered down, and the whole thing shut off, fully deactivated.

Starfire and Raven landed next to it, turning to see Robin grinning at them, leaning lazily out of the T-Cars window, while Cyborg declared: "BOOYAH!"

"Well, now that we've sorted this out." Raven mused. "I guess we need to figure out who built this thing."

"I think our green bean has that covered." Cyborg sniggered, pointing forwards. And sure enough, the green velociraptor had a reptilian smirk of triumph on his face, as he shoved forwards a stammering man, a weedy chap, perhaps in his twenties, with brown hair and glasses. Most ominous was the remote control thing in his hand, most assuredly for the robot.

"Please! I admit it, it was me! I built the robot!" The man blubbered, clearly in a panic. "Just don't let this thing eat me!"

The raptor simply hissed, baring sharp fangs, but it was clearly for show.

As Robin and Cyborg exited the car, Starfire stepped forward, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes in a similar fashion to a mother who has caught her young son trying to sneak cookies from the jar, and her tone was exactly that: "Why would you unleash a robot upon the stadium of the sports games? You could have endangered many people."

The man, still cowering from the dinosaur, whimpered: "My parents always told me to do football. They forced me to sign up for classes, made me go to all the sports lessons. I couldn't stand it! I HATED IT! I liked science, not crude sport! I built the robot to teach everyone a lesson!"

"Yeah, that's real sad and all, but we don't tolerate mass property damage over simple dislikes." Robin drawled, drawing out a pair of handcuffs, which he promptly put to use. "Sorry, buddy, but you're off to jail."

The man simply sobbed some more as Robin led him to the T-Car, while Cyborg mused: "Man, I can't believe him. Football rocks!"

"To some, maybe." Raven snorted.

"Don't believe her." Beast Boy snickered. "I caught her watching recordings of the last season a few nights ago. Raven does in fact like football!"

Cyborg burst into laughter, and the mystical girl turned away in angered embarrassment, muttering threats under her breaths.

So, that was that. Starfire took the robot to the dump, Cyborg and Robin took the inventor to jail and Raven and Beast Boy went off to the Tower, where, away from prying eyes, she gave him a super wedgie.

All in all, it was a pretty normal day. The other three Titans returned, and Robin and Cyborg began to play video games, Beast Boy went for his nap ("I need my beauty sleep, dude! Don't deny me my beauty sleep!"), Starfire watched the gamers and Raven settled with a nice book.

Occasionally, Starfire would ask which character was which, if she could have a go later, and if Raven wanted to do some hair-braiding later ("Robin is the red one, I'm blue, you can have a go later, and Raven wants me to say no.")

The boys themselves traded trash-talk and exclamations of rage when one lost the battle, followed by more trash-talking, which itself was followed by Raven telling them to shut up. They would shut up for a minute, and then the cycle would begin again. Beast Boy eventually returned, and joined in with the laughing at losses and sniggering at arguments.

It was as normal a day as the Titans got. What more could one want?

Then there was the sound of someone knocking on the door.

Robin paused the game and exchanged a confused glance with Cyborg, Raven raised her eyebrow, Beast Boy wondered aloud who that might be, but before any further questioning could occur, Starfire cheerfully exclaimed: "I shall answer it!"

With that, she flew off, zooming through the corridors, down the stairs, across the hall and landed in front of the door. With a skip and a jump, she reached the button next to the massive door and pressed it.

The great wall of metal split in half and slid open, revealing the bright light of the beautiful day outside, but what was catching to the eye was the figure standing just before the door.

He was a man, but he was utterly huge; at least eight or nine feet tall, with a massive torso without any kind of clothing and thick arms brimming with muscle, supported by equally muscular legs, clad in ragged crimson shorts tied to his waist with a length of rope. The head was covered by a black mask with white decal, showing only the mouth and eyes, which were an odd green colour.

The massive man had a kind of tank upon his back, with three tubes connected to the back of his head and the broad shoulders, and a smaller tube leading to a black gauntlet on his wrist. The final touch was a ragged teddy bear on his rope belt, but this was not the most striking feature.

No, what was really striking was the bright neon glow that moved through the tubes. And most disturbing, even under the tanned skin, one could see the green glow pulsing through the veins upon his skin, as if his blood was shining with whatever substance was contained in his backpack.

Starfire's eyes widened in shock as she nervously took a step back, leaning her head back to better take in the sight of the huge glowing man, whose eyes locked onto her with unnerving intensity.

"Greetings, _niña." _He said, his voice deep and tinged with an Earth accent she did not know, polite but focused. "Forgive the sudden intrusion, but I have a question for you."

The stunned alien could only nod dumbly at that, which he took as a cue to lean forward, his eyes set on hers like the barrel of a sniper rifle, and he spoke, the polite tone replacing itself with cold danger:

"_Where is the Boy Wonder?"_


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy Wonder was currently engaged in intense virtual combat with Cyborg, both of them flailing their arms around and forming screwed-up expressions in exaggerated effort to defeat the other. Beast Boy was cheering them on, and Raven was still reading her book.

Unfortunately for Cyborg, who was finally starting to overpower his rival, the communicator on Robin's belt suddenly buzzed, and he was forced to pause and let him answer.

"Hey, Starfire. Who is it?"

Cyborg instantly knew something was wrong just by the tone of her voice; nervous, wary, seeking reassurance: "Um, Robin…. It is imperative that you come down here now." She paused for a moment, than she nervously whispered: "Please bring the others as well."

Beast Boy glanced at Cyborg, whom shrugged, feeling his muscles tense with anticipation; what visitor had the alien so worked up? So fearful?

"We're on it." Robin stated, his casual and cheerful tone replaced by strong command. Flipping the device shut, he turned his eyes, narrowed in suspicion, to Raven, whom nodded and spread her cape. A wave of black engulfed all of them, and within a second, rematerialized in the downstairs lobby.

All four of them were ready for combat, Cyborg's sonic cannon unfolding as Beast Boy wondered which animal to pick, Robin clenching his fists, eyes analytical and determined and Raven's hands were surrounded by darkness.

Starfire was waiting for them, arms clasped behind her back, the nervous expression having never left her face, but relief filled her eyes as she quickly darted to the safety of her team upon seeing them, the others moving to envelop her into their fold.

As five, they then focused their attention on the second person.

The man, taller and bulkier even then Cyborg, had adopted a casual pose, arms folded, face non-expressive. Well, if one could see his expressions behind the mask. His head never moved, but one could see his eyes flicker from person to person.

Cyborg could see why such a massive hulk, especially with that eerie green glow, would unnerve Starfire; not just that his size conveyed sheer brute strength, but the eyes were intelligent and analytical. As if they could see through you….

Beast Boy himself felt a little nervous. This guy looked like he could bench-press a tanker without breaking a sweat, and he was reminded of how much smaller he was then the visitor. Only the reassurance of his powers kept the changeling from breaking out into a panic.

Raven's expression was stoic, but she couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated. She could handle typical muscle-bound fools, but the disturbing pulses of green through his veins was a sickly sight, and it made her wonder what tricks that glow might imply.

But Robin's reaction was the most dramatic. His whole pose, previously battle-ready, suddenly broke in a shuddering disbelief, eyes widening with horror, jaw dropping. His mind seemed to shut-down in utter incomprehension: Impossible. This was impossible, it couldn't be real!

But it was, and, drawing upon years of training and experience, he forced himself to take control, body tensing up, eyes narrowing to snake-slits, voice snarling out: "_Bane…."_

The other Titans, if it were possible, tightened their poses further. They had all witnessed the personal rage of Robin's hatred against Slade, and his tone mirrored that hatred. But there was something else; a sheer personal loathing, an utterly furious anger. What could this man have done to earn such hatred? They honestly weren't sure if they wanted to know.

Nevertheless, this Bane observed the fury radiating across Robin, before allowing a tiny smile to grace them, speaking again in the polite tone he had first greeted Starfire with: "Ah_, pajarito_. I am not surprised to see you have changed so little in your time away."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Robin spat, drawing out a bo staff in combat readiness. "But enough talk; what are you doing here, and how bad of a beating will it take to make you leave?"

Bane raised his hands defensively, though the small smile stayed put, as if the threat of five against one was nothing to him: "Calm. I am not here to fight you, Boy Wonder. On the contrary! I come here seeking the help of this city's renowned heroes."

Robin's face flickered with surprise, before he composed himself and snarled: "You're kidding me." He whipped his staff up and his snarl degenerated in a frenzied shout: "After what you did, why should I even think of helping you? Why should I even **talk **to you?"

Cyborg quickly put a hand on Robin's shoulder, holding him steady, his sonic cannon retracting, and stated: "Cool it down, Rob. Might be a good idea to hear him out first."

His leader seemed ready to lunge at the huge man anyway, heaving slightly with rage, but he shook his head, a physical attempt to clear his head somewhat, and lowered his staff ever so slightly.

Cyborg nodded to Starfire, whom shuffled over and gently pulled Robin back, allowing the team's second-in-command to step forward.

"Alright, Bane." He said, employing a stoic and commanding tone, a sharp contrast from his normally exuberant and care-free personality. "You want our help. What with?"

Bane looked the cyborg up and down, studying him, before giving a small nod of approval and replied: "I see the _pajarito_ has chosen wisely with you as a voice of reason. What I require is a multitude of eyes, to find what has been stolen from an employer of mine."

Robin was seething, really, and only Starfire's firm grip and whispered assurances in trusting Cyborg kept him from shouting again. He hated this, seeing his friend speaking to the monstrous freak, but he couldn't afford to be rash. No, don't be rash; trust Cyborg. He knows what he's doing. You'll get your time later.

"And what exactly has been stolen, then?" Cyborg asked, Beast Boy and Raven moving forward to flank him when Bane took a step forward, asserting his size over the group.

"A cargo ship, specifically its contents." He replied, before moving his gaze to the set of stairs of the back of the hall. "If you have a computer system here, I will show you."

Cyborg turned to Robin and gave him a long look. The other boy huffed slightly, before shaking free of Starfire and moving forward, forcing himself to remain calm and composed.

After a brief second, he stated: "Before I indulge you on any hopes of our help, I want your answers to some questions. First, why us? Why not get some of your goons to do it?"

Bane snorted now, as if the answer was so obvious that even a blind man may see it: "Whoever intercepted that ship has transported its cargo to your city. Any allies of mine have remained in Gotham so not to draw attention to my absence." He addressed all of them now. "Besides, _los jovenes, _would it not be in your duty to investigate such a breach on your city?"

"Good point." Raven said coldly. "I guess a team of superheroes would put the odds in your favour, wouldn't it?"

"Ah, _niña, _you display good intuition." He replied, speaking fondly, a tone that caused her to bristle in dislike. "Indeed you are correct. I have heard of the stories of your feats here in Jump City, you Titans. Not to mention-" He turned to Robin now, and that small smile clearly became a knowing smirk. "-It would be wonderful to see how well the young Boy Wonder has handled himself without his mentor."

Robin narrowed his eyes, clenched his fists, and his tone became vicious again. "You don't deserve to talk about him. You have _no right-"_

"I have every right." Bane sneered. "It was never your business, the challenge between me and the one whose shadow still lurks over you."

Robin hissed and prepared to retort, but Starfire interjected, placing herself between them in a defensive manner: "We will not help you if you taunt our friend about the past. You will treat him with respect."

"Only if he extends such respect to me in return." He stated calmly, before shifting his attention back to Cyborg. "It is of the greatest priority I find this cargo and return it to safety, before whatever _cobarde ladron _moves it out of my reach. And it would be best for you to help me. In the wrong hands-"

"The wrong hands." Robin spat. "What makes you the right hands?"

"Because I would return to Gotham with it." Bane replied, again speaking as if it was obvious. "And you know who will ensure that it does not cause any more harm than if someone else possessed it."

As much as he hated to admit it, Robin acknowledged that the rogue had a point. This was always what he really hated about Bane; he was smart, logical, one step ahead. As physically massive and powerful as he was, Bane was not pure muscle. He was a genius, one who could- who did- rival the Bat….

Cyborg spoke: "We'll need a moment to discuss this. Can you wait a bit?"

Bane nodded and stepped back, turning away from them as Cyborg shuffled the group backwards a bit. All five of them were in thought for a moment, huddled in a circle, before Beast Boy muttered: "So, what? Big bad guy wants us to find a stolen ship for him?"

"Pretty much." Raven said. "But I'm not sure if he's being truthful."

"He is." Robin spat. "I read it in the news this morning. A cargo ship was hijacked, vanished before the authorities could get there. That's what he's after."

"But what does it contain?" Starfire asked.

"Knowing Bane and his crowd, only two things would get his attention. Weapons… and Venom."

"Venom is some nasty stuff." Cyborg murmured, before looking over his shoulder at Bane, taking in the tank on his back. "And he's packing it?"

"Yeah." Robin grunted. "It's what makes him so strong. But that doesn't matter. If whoever raided that ship is here in Jump City, we don't have a choice."

"You sure you can handle that?" Raven asked, somewhat apprehensively. "You and Bane don't get on. And that's sugar-coating it."

"Our duty comes first. No matter what I feel about him. But seriously, listen to me now. Bane is dangerous. He's smart and he'll be watching for any weakness, anything he can take advantage of. Don't trust him, don't give him any ammo. That means information he can use against us, Star. And Beast Boy, no goofing around: Please, we can't afford to be anything other than heroes on a mission with him around."

"We've got it, Robin." Cyborg said in an assuring tone, before turning around: "Alright. We've made our decision."

Bane turned to face them: "And it is?"

Four Titans looked at Robin, whom declared: "We'll help you, Bane. But remember this; if you're going to work with us, you listen to me, understand?"

Bane smiled, his voice adopting a mocking kindness: "Whatever suits you, _pajarito."_

"And you stay within the rules." He continued. "You don't kill. Understand that? You will exercise restraint. And most importantly, you should know that it isn't a good idea to lie to us."

"Of course." The man replied, that infuriatingly calm smile widening slightly. "I accept your terms, Boy Wonder. Now tell me; am I entitled to introductions?"

Robin narrowed his eyes, but nevertheless gestured at each team-mate in turn: "Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire."

Bane nodded, eyes flickering from one to the other, before replying: "Now then, if I may."

With that, he strode forward, past the five of them, heading for the stairs. With a glare aimed at him, Robin followed, flanked by the others.

It was normally a short trip to the operations room, but Bane was insistent on looking around, poking his head through any doors he found: The gym room, the training centre, the game room, which he found amusing: "I never knew you were one for relaxation."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Robin grunted.

"And a lot of things I do." Bane replied, casting a brief glance at the other Titans, whom exchanged confused glances at that.

Robin narrowed his eyes. He was doing that a lot, lately.

Bane continued to look around, but when he came to the corridor that held their rooms, Raven snapped: "Fair warning; you don't go into my room. Ever."

"Warning heeded." He replied, passing by her room, deciding poke his head into Beast Boy's room instead, before withdrawing swiftly in disgust. "Though, if they are as disgustingly held as this one, I wouldn't even need the threat!"

The changeling grumbled under his breath.

"He is quite reasonable for a villain." Starfire murmured softly, observing the huge man with curious fascination. "I had not expected that."

"People are nice when they want something." Raven replied. "And right now, he wants us to be his little work-mates. Don't be fooled, Starfire. He might turn out to do what Terra did."

The alien bit her lip at that, and Beast Boy shot an angered glare at Raven, which she ignored.

At their request, Bane did not look into Robin or Cyborg's rooms, but he had a glance at Starfire's, and noted: "Very pink."

Finally, the tour ended at the operations room. He took in the sight with approval, eyes flickering from the table to the kitchen unit to the computer displays to the titanic television.

"Everything a team of superheroes needs to take down crime in style." Beast Boy narrated, puffing out his chest proudly. "Cool, isn't it?"

Robin and Raven shot warning glares at the changeling, but Bane did not pay attention to them: "It is indeed adequate for your activities. Now then, to business."

He strode forward, past the couch and stood before the great screen. Cyborg and Robin followed, the other three moving to the table, and the half-robot promptly settled himself in the seat before the main computer, switching it on with an affirmative power-up whine.

Robin stood behind Cyborg, arms folded, gaze locked onto the rogue with unwavering intensity, as if daring him to try _anything. _But he didn't, simply waiting for Cyborg to boot up the mainframe. The screen promptly switched to a map of Jump City, before Cyborg logged in all shipping routes as of yesterday.

Cyborg cycled through them, Bane watching intensely, before he declared: "There."

The screen paused and the rogue pointed to one ship, designated _HMS Sprint. _Cyborg brought up its route, and sure enough, the ship had never reached its destination. It had been intercepted, and the nearest city to the stage where it cut off was indeed Jump.

"Alright then." Robin said coolly. "So, where do you suppose we start looking for where they took it?"

"And what was it even transporting?" Beast Boy chipped in.

"The ship was carrying equipment for a scientific outpost." Bane stated, glaring at the screen. "That is what it would appear to the outsider. But in truth, it was transporting a supply of explosives and weapons. And several containers of Venom."

"Please, this Venom is the 'stuff of nasty' that Cyborg mentioned?" Starfire asked, nervously approaching Bane, whom replied: "Venom is the fuel of my strength, my greatest weapon. It is a chemical that enhances physical bulk and performance. And I would prefer it reaches the intended destination."

"And why, pray tell, should we let you go scot-free with a whole load of this stuff?" Robin snapped, his tone a savage sort that has received proof of its suspicion, standing up to Bane, who raised a brow

"Better I retrieve it than whoever has it currently uses it for their own benefit." He snorted, waving off Robin's condescending question. "Besides, I am certain the Bat could easily prevent misuse of these weapons. The Venom is simply for my own convenience."

Robin's glare and lack of change in position indicated his utter lack of trust in the statement, before Raven asked: "So, when should we start looking?"

The answer was surprising: "Tomorrow."

The intense pose of the Boy Wonder sagged in surprise: "What?"

"It has been a long trip, since I lacked any vehicles to accommodate my size." Bane replied, almost cheerfully. "I would appreciate some time to rest, eat, allow the thieves to busy themselves unloading their spoils, so they will be less prepared when we make our move. We have time on our side, and I intended to make use of that time."

"I don't buy that." Robin snapped, regaining his previous attitude. "I don't want you here any longer than you have to be."

"You can search yourself, if you wish, but I am going to relax." Bane said, already walking over to the kitchen unit. "Besides, I would appreciate some time to get to know my new acquaintances. You are not the only person here after all, _pajarito."_

"I guess that makes sense." Cyborg mused. "It'd be easier to search the city tomorrow, when everyone's rested up."

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." Raven snorted.

Robin huffed, Starfire raised an eyebrow and Beast Boy shrugged.

Quarter of an hour later, Bane had made himself at home; sprawled over the couch, which sagged under his weight, he was tucking into the small feast of eggs, ham sandwiches, soup and even some of Beast Boy's tofu. Robin had retreated to his room or his officer or anywhere else, muttering cold murder under his breath, and the rest of them, minus Starfire who was in the kitchen, had gathered around the table, observing their guest.

"This is weird." Beast Boy said. "I dunno about you guys, but I'm kinda freaked out by a steroid-hyped muscle man hanging out here."

"Forget weird, try dangerous." Cyborg snorted. "You never heard of Bane? He got his claim to fame when he did the one thing no-one ever did before; beat Batman at mind games."

"Is that why Robin hates him so much?"

"Quarter of it, I'd reckon. The other three quarters come from what happened after."

"Which was?"

Cyborg fell silent now, casting a somewhat sadden glance at Raven, whom spoke: "That's for Robin to tell you, if he wants to. Right now, we just need to tolerate this guy until we get rid of him."

The changeling seemed somewhat unnerved, imagining whatever horror Bane had done, but he nevertheless nodded his assent.

Starfire, meanwhile, hovered over to Bane, presenting a bowl of whatever the Hell she had concocted this time. Smiling sweetly, she asked: "Please, would you like to try some of my native_ Getk-tu-tu Trey?"_

The three at the table perked up in interest; Starfire was offering alien food to the villain? This was promptly followed by sniggers; Bane would have no idea what'd hit him. The man himself raised an eyebrow, before shrugging, accepting the bowl and accompanying spoon with a mutter of thanks, before he pulled out a spoonful of pinkish-blue dough-like matter and without hesitation, popping the lot in his mouth.

The Titans looked on eagerly.

Bane shuddered slightly, adopted a curious shock in his eyes, before he, with great effort, swallowed the meal, gasped for air, and stated: "Intoxicating. It sears the throat and disgraces the tongue, yet it slithers into the stomach like a paradise. It is better than the old prison slop, at any rate."

And thus, he kept on eating the alien meal. Starfire promptly used this as an excuse to send a withering glare at the other three, causing Cyborg to raise his hands defensively as Raven and Beast Boy grumbled about the lack of hilarious reactions from Tamaranean cooking-killing.

Bane finished his meal with a contented sigh: "I must say, it is nice to be able to unwind, so to speak. Gotham is far less hospitable than your home, Titans."

"Happy to help." Beast Boy grumbled.

Bane stood up and stretched his titanic frame. "Now then, if I may, I would like to look around a bit more thoroughly. I am certain there are other interesting features to this Tower that I am anxious to see." And sure enough, right after he said this, he noted the chess board on the table. "Ah! Chess. I have only played it once, I admit, but it is a game that I admire for its ability to indulge and test the intelligent mind and strategies."

Raven replied, being sure to send a smirk at Beast Boy at his stupefied expression over the description of a simple board game: "It's my board. I guess I can play you if you want."

Bane smiled: "That would be appreciated. Forgive me if I am rusty; it has been a while since the last game."

With that, he knelt down by the table, far too large to sidle into the seats, as Raven slid over to reach the board. As she set up the pieces, Beast Boy muttered to Cyborg: "Sorceress supreme versus one of the Rogue Gallery. This would be sweet, if it wasn't dumb chess."

"You call it dumb 'cause you suck at it."

Starfire bounced over to watch as Beast Boy muttered insults at his best friend, with Bane taking the black side and Raven the white.

"White first." Bane stated, and observed the unique black energy encase a pawn and move it forward two steps. "Oh. Telekinesis, not an ability I see much of."

"I'm not surprised."

Bane shifted a knight over the wall of pawns and observed a single step from an opposing pawn, before he said: "You also displayed teleportation earlier. I assume your powers are based upon classical mental abilities?"

She snorted: "You might say that."

Discerning that she was not willing to detail, he shrugged and moved a pawn two steps. Another pawn of hers moved, and he let out his bishop, which positioned itself that, if there were no barricades, it would have a clear shot at the white king.

"So, Bane. You mentioned prison earlier." Raven said, casually, keeping her eyes focused on him with scrutiny, as she shifted a knight forward. "I assume you've had your fair share of incursions due to past misdeeds?"

The other three Titans were unnoticed by the players, but they paid attention to them, especially to such a bold question.

"A few, yes." Bane replied cheerfully, performing the first kill of the match; his bishop rushed into a suicidal attack, taking out the pawn that blocked off the king. Raven did not hesitate in moving her queen to take out the attacker, narrowing her eyes at such a bold move. "Though, I would generally refer to my first and most experienced stay within confining walls."

"And what did you do for that?" She asked, moving her queen to the side when she realised that his knight was attempting to get close to it. "Was this the first battle against Batman?"

"No. My first time at prison was before I was born, for a crime my father committed."

The result was dead silence: All four of them were visibly stunned by that, yet Bane gave no visible sign of his noticing it, as he moved his second knight into the fray. "I was born in confinement, and raised in oppression. I learnt to survive, to enforce my will and strength and intelligence. I learnt to be better than the other wretches who shared my domain."

"Please, why would anyone wish to imprison an innocent who had not even been born yet?" Starfire asked, horrified at the mere concept.

Bane shrugged: "I do not know the full reasons_, niña_. All I do know is that it eventually led me to what I am today. And I accept that."

He paused for a second, than added: "I appreciate your sympathy. It is rare to find one so generous in nature."

"I have had…. similar experiences." Starfire replied softly, shuffling slightly in reminiscent sadness.

Other than a flicker of eyes, Bane did not pay much attention to her change in demeanour. He pushed a pawn forward to scare off a knight that threatened his own knight, before Raven said: "So, you eventually got out."

"I was chosen for testing. Specifically, the testing of Venom. With its power, I made good my leave." He grinned at that, using the threatened knight to remove another pawn. "And I went to Gotham City. There, I challenged the Dark Knight, the great Batman. I was victorious."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked, determined to interject into the conversation: "Why go after Batman? Isn't he like the guy that everyone fears?"

"I am someone, not everyone. Batman was a challenge, a worthy match. I knew it was my destiny to see if I could do the impossible, and best him. I succeeded."

Raven raised an eyebrow, masking her emotions under a stoic façade. "Very interesting, I guess. So, Bane; what's your belief on destiny?"

His queen went on the attack, taking out the bishop that had been poised to intercept his knight. Raven countered with a rook, which successfully moved into the position needed to force the queen into retreat.

"Destiny is a choice." Bane replied. "I chose to face the Batman. I was chosen to accept the Venom. It is not the hand of fate; it is the hand of men. One's destiny is what they or a superior influence decides."

"I don't think that." Raven challenged. "I think it's always there, waiting for you to find it, accept it. It's not your choice that matters. It's what you are born to do."

"There are those to take that view. Though, I am not certain they chose out of simple observation of life, or if they were merely born unlucky."

For a reason her friends could not discern, this reply caused Raven to stiffen slightly, an uncharacteristic worry flickering over her eyes.

Bane's small smile returned, as, much to her horror, he took advantage of her fatal mistake to continue chasing his queen with the rook, leaving the king unguarded. His knight sprung its trap, moving to threaten her king. When she attempted to move it to safety, she found his second bishop waiting, and when she was forced to compensate for both of them, his queen took the advantage and moved for the killing blow.

"Checkmate, Raven." He said, and, leaving the girl quite stunned at her error and failure, added: "Do you have more of that native food, Starfire? I quite enjoyed it."

The girl nodded and darted off, and he added: "Odd cultural taste, I admit. What country is she from?"

"Not an Earth one." Cyborg replied, and Bane himself experienced a dash of surprise.

"An alien? Why, I have never encountered one before. I must admit, her similarity to humans is startling in that light."

He considered it for a moment, before shrugging: "Never mind; I have seen and heard stranger things. So, tell me; if our search begins tomorrow, where can I stay tonight?"

"I'll go ask Robin about that." Cyborg said, getting up, but Bane stood up quicker.

"If it is his permission that is needed, I shall consult him myself." He declared, ignoring the affronted glare of the other male. "It is only polite that I handle such a minor thing myself rather than my amiable hosts."

Whatever response Cyborg had, Beast Boy interrupted it: "Ask him if you want, but don't expect anything other than: the basement. I might as well go with; I wanted to ask Robin something anyway."

Bane shrugged and moved off, the changeling leading the way out of the room. Cyborg watched them go, before turning to Raven, who still seemed quite stunned by her swift defeat.

"Three guesses what BB's gonna ask Rob."

Raven shook her head. "Idiot. But what I want to know is how Bane did that so quickly."

He glanced at the board, before shrugging: "Some people are just good at this game."

"Not good; smart." She muttered, narrowing her eyes as she glanced over at Starfire, whom had been buried inside the cupboards trying to find more of that stuff. "Smart enough to shock m- **us** into weakness…"

"Weakness? What weakness?"

Raven did not answer, and she hoped she would never have to.

Beast Boy strolled along, maintain a confident swagger. Bane simply walked, casual and observing, curious to find anything he may have missed, and soon enough, he did indeed made note of a door he had missed on his way in, and made towards it.

"Robin's either locked up in his room or the 'office." Beast Boy snorted, ignorant of the change in direction behind him. "Might take a while for him to come out. Or stop ignoring us."

"He is not one for socialising, is he?"

"Depends on his- HEY!"

Too late he noticed it; Bane had already opened the door and peered inside as the changeling rushed to stop him.

"You did not tell me you had a sixth member." Bane mused as he, with effort, slid his massive frame through the door, the shape-shifter too slow to try and pull him back or something. It was a fairly pleasant room, compared to the disgraceful mess or the lavish pink of the other two he had seen; it had a rather brown nature, and decorations resembling the night sky over a desert, and possessed a simple bed and table and one window.

"We don't." Beast Boy grunted, glaring at the intruder. "This isn't your room or anything. Get out."

Bane turned to face him, raising a brow: "I am not a fool, green one. It is clear that someone else resided here. Why so defensive? Where is your sixth member?"

"She left us, and that's all you need to know." He snapped, wondering if he would need to actually make the rogue get out with force-

"No. She didn't leave the team, did she? She left _you."_ Bane replied, and Beast Boy reeled back, struck hard, his anger deflating in horror at the admittedly impressive deduction. "Clearly, you have some meaningful feelings to so vehemently defend her memory. I can respect that, but what I cannot respect is lying on someone else' behalf. Lying is for cowards."

Beast Boy regained himself and snapped: "It isn't for you to know. It's none of your business."

"It's not." He acknowledged. "So, am I to assume she betrayed you? Abandoned you? What could she have done to warrant such a reaction? You present yourself as a joker, but now you hiss and bare teeth like a crocodile."

He hesitated, but grunted: "Betrayed us. Signed up with a major bad guy to learn how to control her power, her curse. She redeemed herself, though." His fists clenched, and Bane wondered if he was talking to himself more than him. "She saved us. She **did** redeem herself…."

"Redemption is a powerful motivation." Bane mused, scanning the room and locking onto a silver heart-shaped object on the table. "But in the end, it is how others see it that determines its importance."

"She was important to us. Don't doubt that." Beast Boy muttered, glaring at the wall, as if it taunted him with what it had once held. "She was important. She was important to me…"

"Then why react with anger? React with pride in her importance to you. In fact, I agree with you on how her redemption is to be viewed; whoever she was, she was brave to turn on whatever force she had betrayed you for, to save those who doubted her."

The two fell silent, one waiting, the other struggling for a response, before he sighed and sprawled onto the bed. "You know, forget the whole get-angry bit. You wanna know what really stinks?"

"What?"

"The fact that you agreed with me faster than the others."

"The others never felt for her as you evidently did." Bane stated simply, kneeling down and opening the heart, glancing at the empty container and the mirror upon the lid. The emptiness seemed symbolic. "Besides, surely the alien would side with you on that view of importance?"

"She does, but let's face it, that how Starfire rolls all the time. Anyone can expect her to. Cyborg's neutral, and Robin and Raven don't seem to think of it at all. Heck, they probably figured her saving us was just her easy way out." Beast Boy sighed again. "It just stinks, is all."

"Fair description." Bane replied, closing the lid. "So, this girl comes along, sides with your team, and betrays you, than redeems herself. And yet, she is not here."

He received no answer, and with that, understanding the meaning, muttered: "Oh. I see. Well, I suppose it is out of character for me to say this, preferring to function on my own, but I understand the sense that the others do not sympathise with you. If you had loved her, then they could never grasp it."

A short pause, and he added: "But surely Robin would have addressed this issue? Is he not your leader? Is it not his duty to ensure the well-being of his comrades, especially after a scenario such as this one?"

A side-along glance revealed the changeling's hands curling into fists: "Yeah. It is his duty. Guess he just didn't really understand."

Bane shook his head: "Ah, the _pajarito._ His ignorance is the same as when he was with the Bat. I've no doubt he learnt that from his mentor. But I wonder…. Were you able to speak to her, before she died? Offered her whatever support you could have given her?"

Beast Boy seemed lost in his thoughts, but allowed a nod.

Bane stood up and made to leave: "Then, understand this: she could not possibly have died without redemption so long as you were able to show that you did forgive her. That she was not truly alone."

"I suppose…. Yeah… thanks, I guess."

Bane exited the room, leaving the changeling to his own thoughts, having quite forgotten about asking Robin a question, only acknowledging that someone he barely knew understood better than his whole team.

He never noticed the small, knowing smile on the rogue's face.

**Author's Notes: Voila, chapter 2. You know, it feels weird to write Bane hanging out with the team, even sympathising with BB, but then I remember exactly what he's doing and that makes it better XD**

**BB and Star have slipped up, so to speak. When Robin warns of an intelligent and observational enemy, take his goddamn advice.**

**Chapter 3 should hopefully have some action :D**


End file.
